Healing
by SiMply Sakura-chan
Summary: Sakura heals just like Rin, Kakashi thinks. SasuSaku, KakaRin


Summary: Sakura heals just like Rin, Kakashi thinks.

Pairing: SasuSaku, KakaRin (if you squint)

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine...sadly enough.

* * *

**Healing****  
**

_By Simply Sakura-chan_

The metallic, filthy odor of his (_former_—he has to remind himself, but even now he somehow still sees remnants of the twelve-year old boy he taught) student's blood is overwhelming to his nose. He watches the younger Uchiha's warm life force flow out and the grimace that results from tasting the bitter saltiness as it seeps from his mouth. Small but rough hands overturn the dying body and force themselves onto the (_the boy's_) man's open chest. Through the bloodstained wisps of his white, silvery hair, Kakashi sees the glistening, angry emerald eyes stare at the body beneath her.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you dare die on me!"

In the midst of this situation—as Uchiha Sasuke lay dying, bruised and torn and exhausted—Kakashi cannot help the faint trace of a smirk in his hidden lips.

Kakashi sees Sakura's tears fall onto the pale face and wants to close his eyes, but he is afraid if he does, the shadowing resemblance of his former teammate will disappear. As the green glow of Sakura's chakra envelopes Sasuke, he cannot help but think that Sakura heals so much like _her_. Although Sakura's medical ninjutsu may be more impulsive than hers was on the patients' bodies, the essence is the same. The warm, peaceful feeling that stems from the ninjutsu was born out of determination and love.

Both Sakura and Rin healed in more ways than one.

He reflects how Rin used to heal him and realizes how much he has missed that feeling.

(_Her arms were forced into his chest, her chakra pumping and forcing what was left of his crimson liquid to stay within his epidermal walls. Kakashi coughed at the choking pain_.)

(_"Kakashi, don't—don't you dare die on me!"_)

(_He feels the ongoing battle within his body; her warm yet strong chakra struggling to keep him alive while his cells were on the verge of breaking down. He offers her a distressed smile._)

(_"…You know I can't promise you that."_)

(_He feels her tears fall rapidly and slide down his face so easily like drops of blood._)

(_"Please Kakashi…try. Try with me."_)

(_Being the overanalyzing type, he cannot help but think of the double meaning in her words._)

(_He closes his eyes and fights for the will to live, because…he wants to—to try to live with her, that is._)

(_His hurt, his callousness, his past, his regrets—she can heal him from them._)

He sees Sakura grit her teeth as she realizes she is losing this battle. The glow of her chakra spikes as it becomes stronger, more defined, and more focused. _I will not lose you_. Kakashi sees the words in her eyes. A torn-up and bloodied Naruto watches her as well, quiet as he senses her desperation and unyielding will.

"Enough, Sakura."

The words are barely audible but powerful enough to reverberate within their ears.

"I don't want to live anymore."

Kakashi drops his head minutely and slowly narrows his eyes, and he sees through peripheral vision an incredulous Naruto and a quiet Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme! How can you say th—"

"Sasuke-kun."

The confident, ominous tone of her voice causes Naruto to instantly close his mouth. Kakashi glances almost curiously at her.

"Don't you dare die on me." She repeats.

Sakura pulls one hand from his chest to cup his cold face. Her eyes, soft yet lined with a strong glint, are fixated on his. He gazes back at her, but his eyes are clouded with weariness. Her hand, covered with his fresh blood, trails down and grasps his limp right hand. She squeezes it in assurance, her eyes never once leaving his.

Kakashi watches the quiet exchange that only they could understand. Cryptic words flow between their silent gazes--arguing, pleading, denying through body language alone. He can only guess, but he feels that he can understand a tiny part of it. But he is content in being the silent spectator.

Sasuke then closes his eyes, and Kakashi sees his mouth part ever so slightly and mouths, "Arigatou."

Kakashi's eyes widen, and he knows Naruto's reaction is the same.

(_Naruto may represent Sasuke's redemption, but Sakura represents his will to live._)

The corner of Sakura's lips turn upward into the barest hint of a smile. She releases his hand and continues to heal him, with fervor even more intense than before.

And she would continue to heal Sasuke every day—every moment, until the day one of them dies.

Kakashi hopes that they will have the happy ending that he and Rin never had, for their (_Sasuke's, Sakura's, Kakashi's, Rin's_) sake.

_Yes,_ Kakashi thinks with a smile, _Sakura and Rin heal the same way. _

Owari_  
_

* * *

Gosh, I haven't written a fanfic--much less a Naruto one--in two years. I'm really rusty, so a review and some constructive criticism would be very much appreciated! (:


End file.
